


You Look Really Cute

by GachoGoose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Passion, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachoGoose/pseuds/GachoGoose
Summary: Nagato finds an old dress belonging to Konan. Thinking he's alone, he tries it on and very quickly falls in love with it. However, Yahiko arrives back a bit too early...
Relationships: Nagato | Pain/Yahiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	You Look Really Cute

**Author's Note:**

> My first lemon, hope you all enjoy! | 2,321 words

You Look Cute

There were many questions that could have been asked as Nagato looked at himself in the mirror inside Konan’s bedroom. Why was he lingering there to begin with? What would happen if either Konan or Yahiko came back to find him there? And why was he still holding up one of Konan’s white dresses, pressing it against his rather frail body as though he were imagining himself wearing it? That last question was what really got him wondering.

The dress itself was beautiful, Nagato had no shame in mentally admitting that. With a base color of creamy white, the added shade of light lavender towards the skirt and puffy armholes only brought out that beauty further. But what had initially caught and maintained the Uzumaki’s attention was the style of the dress: frilly, and almost symbolic of perhaps a maid from a fantasy story. The way the skirt of the dress puffed outward and almost, in a way, upward, made Nagato’s heart thump louder than normal beneath the surface of his pale chest.

A lump of nervousness was balled up in his throat, and in the reflection of the mirror his bright purple-ringed eyes caught how much he was shaking just based on the way the dress was ruffling against his body. Eventually, he turned his attention away from the reflection to look out the small nearby window above Konan’s mattress. Though it was hard to tell based on the torrential downpour of rain (like always), Nagato could not see anyone-- and, more importantly, hear anyone. He had their shared house to himself.  
With the acknowledgement of being alone settling in, the redheaded shinobi moved away from the window and looked at the soft, silky dress in his arms. A light smile slowly began etching itself onto his face, as Nagato made for the door to leave Konan’s room, making sure nothing was out-of-place before doing so. Satisfied, he would cross the hall to his bedroom: the one he shared with Yahiko.

With his excitement making itself apparent in the form of a thundering heartbeat, Nagato laid the dress down on his own mattress before he frantically began removing the gray armor pouch from around his black robe. Shortly after that, the robe itself was discarded too after unzipping it down the front. The Uzumaki now found himself naked, sparing the black shorts he wore to cover his groin. All that remained now was trying on the dress.

Shutting his eyes to take in a deep, reassuring inhale, Nagato grabbed hold of the dress. Though just as he was about to step into it, something loose fell out from within the frilly garment. Moving the dress aside, Nagato felt as though his eyes might pop right out of his skull at what he saw: there lying on the floor beneath him was a purple pair of silk panties.

Feeling goosebumps rise all across his back and arms, he reached down and grabbed the feminine article of clothing. For what honestly felt like minutes, Nagato seriously contemplated his next move. In the end, though, his mind was made up, and so his shorts were discarded and the panties were slipped on. Surprisingly, they fit comfortably-- then again, for someone like Nagato, fitting into clothing was something of a specialty.  
With the girlish underwear hugging him snugly, Nagato did his best to ignore the beet red blush on his snowy cheeks, as he stepped into the dress itself. Of course, being someone who had never once in his life worn a dress, this was easier said than done. But eventually he managed, and with a few knots tied behind him, the outfit was complete.

A quick glance at his own mirror, the one he shared with Yahiko, and his face was burning hot once again. Eyes blinked rapidly in astonishment as they soaked in the sight before them: the puffy, frilly dress looked . . . cute. The way the skirt lifted itself above his knees and the look of the poofy armholes made the Uzumaki smile giddily. He gave a little twirl, watching with delight as the hem of the dress jostled and shook; the freedom he felt was alluring; the sensation of something so abnormal felt . . . normal.

Eyeing his reflection up-and-down sent waves of serotonin throughout his brain; he wanted nothing more than to just bask in this feeling for the remainder of the evening and night. Truly, Nagato felt comforted and, for perhaps the first time in his life, pretty.

The red-haired Uzumaki was so caught up in his own joy that the moment he heard the sound of footsteps approaching and the creak of the bedroom door open his heart stopped and his eyes dilated with horror. Turning on his heels to watch as the door swung open, Nagato was greeted with, at first, a smiling Yahiko. But as the brown eyes of the ginger glided from the wall of their bedroom to Nagato himself, his hand immediately let go of the door handle, letting it swing the rest of the way open.  
There was no way of redeeming this now: Yahiko’s gaze was glued to Nagato. His eyes roamed; scanning and taking in everything the Uzumaki had to present-- which was quite a lot. Nagato wanted to die; to have a kunai pierce his chest and cause him to bleed out. Anything was better than being subjected to this embarrassment.

“..I...err...wow, Nagato. You, uhhh....“

His words were absent, and with that Nagato slumped down to the floor, covering his face as Yahiko scratched the back of his head. Thankfully, they did share one thing in common right now: they both were blushing this time.

“This cannot be real; this cannot be happening! Yahiko, I.. I-- I can explain! K-Konan, sh-she...”

There was a brief silence. No further words were exchanged, and a part of Nagato wondered if Yahiko had decided to silently creep himself out of their bedroom as to try and erase this scene from ever happening. That thought alone was what brought Nagato to slowly raise his head from his arms to have a look for himself.

Yahiko was crouched down in front of him, smiling. His hand reached out, resting itself on the pale flesh of Nagato’s right shoulder. The Uzumaki struggled to breathe; his breath catching itself in his throat. The ginger let out a soft chuckle at this, before leaning in closer. Closer. Closer, until--  
Their lips met; soft flesh catching soft flesh. Yahiko’s eyes remained calm and collected before slowly shutting. Nagato’s bright purple orbs, for the most part, remained as wide as before, but as the kiss lingered, they too began to relax. Slowly he too closed his eyes, bringing shaky, cold arms up to hug Yahiko from behind. Happy to feel Nagato’s embrace, Yahiko took it upon himself to take things another step forward.

A palm brought itself to rest against Nagato’s groin, eliciting a shiver from the redhead as the kiss finally broke. Looking down, Nagato blinked in disbelief as he watched Yahiko slowly rub his hand up-and-down against the sensitive region of his body. A quick glance up to see Yahiko smiling calmly, Nagato swallowed the nervous lump in his throat.

“Ya-Yahiko… what are you doing?”

“You dressed yourself up so beautifully, how could I not indulge? I can stop if you want me to, though. Do you?”

“No… please, keep going..”

Evidently the right answer, Yahiko chuckled softly as he brought his mouth back to Nagato’s. Slowly, he would begin lowering the Uzumaki down onto his back as his hands became more adventurous; exploring the soft, smooth flesh of Nagato’s legs. Truth be told, Yahiko had wanted this for so long; in every way imaginable, Nagato was perfect in his eyes. The cute dress was only a benefit.  
His mind racing at full speed, Nagato was pleased to have his body act seemingly on its own. Much like the ginger on top of him, currently dancing his tongue with the Uzumaki’s, Nagato himself had yearned for this moment. For too long he would fight back lewd scenes in his head, having to, on multiple occasions, lie to Konan and Yahiko by saying he had nothing more than a headache. They never questioned it.

But now… now things were moving on their own; Yahiko really was on top of him; Yahiko’s warmth was enveloping him. And best of all, Yahiko’s hand was stroking his erect length through the silk panties. This was no longer a fantasy: this was, in every way imaginable, real and happening.

As the sloppy kissing began to cease, Nagato found himself shivering and biting down into his own hand as Yahiko’s breath drifted across the pale surface of his neck. Needless to say, Yahiko took this as a sign to continue. He buried his face at the spot where Nagato’s shoulders met the beginning of his neck, biting and sucking lovingly at his skin. At this, the redhead found himself shutting his eyes in some vain attempt at hiding his flustered embarrassment. Yahiko simply giggled into the lovebites, while one hand crept up the curve of whatever small amount of an ass Nagato possessed.  
Squeezing into the firm flesh, Yahiko got exactly what he craved most: a moan. Albeit a quick one, it did not prevent the increase in the gingers heart rate, as his other hand began lowering the panties until they were out of the way, allowing him to finally grab hold of Nagato’s cock properly. Slowly, he would begin pumping from the base to the tip, while never once ceasing his barrage of affectionate bites.

As his hand continued its upward-downward routine, Yahiko knew a simple handjob would not suffice. With how Nagato presented himself- that gorgeous dress against his body- he simply had to take things even further. And so as Nagato’s breaths became more loud, with his chest rising and falling as though he’d just finished fleeing from Hanzo’s own mercenary ninja, the motions ceased. Eyelids began lazily opening, exposing purple eyes as they looked into Yahiko’s.

“Nagato…” His voice was drenched in passion; the obvious desire and want-- no, need, permeating in the three syllables. “Please… may I appreciate your body more… intimately?”

The Uzumaki almost couldn’t believe his ears: Yahiko wanted to fuck him. How many frustrated nights of self-indulgence had he dreamt of such a thing? It almost seemed too difficult a question to answer. Nevertheless, he nodded his affirmation. “I would like nothing more, Yahiko.”  
Hearing how the redhead responded- and the way he said his very name- was more than enough to get the ginger moving. Frantically, and perhaps sloppily, he removed his bottoms, armor satchel, robe, and finally, his own underwear. Not surprisingly to Nagato, Yahiko was already rock hard. Just seeing his best friend’s firm cock sent shivers of delight up Nagato’s spine, and as Yahiko lined himself up, he swore time froze for the briefest moment.

Slowly, carefully, Yahiko’s cock slid and worked its way inside Nagato. The tight pressure hurt, but he’d be damned to back out of fulfilling his ultimate fantasy. Thankfully, though, it seemed Yahiko took notice of Nagato’s discomfort, as he began rubbing the pale man’s thigh to help ease his tension in order to coax more of his length inside.

With about three-fourths of his cock nestled inside of Nagato’s ass, Yahiko offered one last smile before he began fucking his dearest friend.

It started out slow; gentle thrusts to help loosen the Uzumaki, but soon enough a more “normal” pace was achieved. Yahiko never once stopped looking into Nagato’s eyes, even if the redhead was panting heavily and looking up at the ceiling. He knew Nagato was enjoying every second of it, and so was he. Gradually, more fast-paced thrusts began, and Yahiko took it upon himself to lift Nagato’s legs, splaying them on either side of hips. He was getting close now. Very close.

All caution thrown out the window and out into the rain, Yahiko would begin producing deep, guttural grunts, as his cock slid back-and-forth through the tight flesh of Nagato’s ass.  
“N-Nagato… I… I’m close, I-- I’m going to cum! Nagato!”

With a few final thrusts, Yahiko slammed himself forward to release a much-anticipated orgasm deep inside of Nagato. His arms let go of the frail, weak legs at his hips, as his body leaned forward to enact the next part of his plan: allowing Nagato his own release.

Lifting the skirt of Nagato’s dress, Yahiko would slide the panties off the pale legs once and for all, as he descended upon the redhead's stiff cock. Lips latched onto the already-leaking tip, and eagerly Yahiko would begin taking in more of Nagato’s cock; his tongue twirling and coating the underside of the length in his saliva. One hand began pumping the lower half of Nagato’s cock, while the other returned to squeeze and grope at the Uzumaki’s ass.

“Yahiko! Oh m-my-- Yahiko! Gah! Hah! I’m… you’re making me cum!”

Music to Yahiko’s ears, the ginger relaxed his throat and worked the remainder of Nagato’s cock inside his mouth and throat as the Uzumaki brought forth his hands to clasp and grip onto Yahiko’s fiery locks, riding out his orgasm.

When he was finally finished, Nagato’s body fell limp from exhaustion; his head rested against the base of his mattress.  
Moving himself up from the redhead's groin, Yahiko would join Nagato by his side, cuddling up against the smaller man as he pressed a warm kiss to the back of his head of hair. Their chests pressed so closely up against one another, hearing one another’s hearts beat, it was easy for them to shut their eyes and relax.

Though before succumbing to some much needed rest, Yahiko spoke up in a soft voice for Nagato to hear.

“I just realized I never told you: you look really cute, Nagato.”


End file.
